What tangeled webs we weave
by Luca Black
Summary: When Draco & Blaise decide to break up the golden trio before the end of 7th year by seducing Hermione & Ginny. Will Draco think twice one he goes deeper into the rabbit hole or will he continue, just to see how many people get destroyed? HGDM POV
1. Keep your friends close and your enemies

**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the characters only the OC and the plot.

Draco's POV

"This years going to be interesting" Blaise says as we walk back to my house from playing some quidditch.

"Whys that?" I say as we walk back into the main entrance of the Malfoy manor.

"Well you're head boy along with granger being head girl, who is gorgeous. You're no longer attached" I stopped in my tracks

"Blaise what are you suggesting" I said smirking.

"Well yeah, I see you walk around like your hot shit lets see you put that talent to work and break up the trio"

"That's not a bad idea, I could do with a challenge" I said as we sat down in the living room.

I couldn't help it girls threw themselves at me. I'm well endowed; but it was getting boring I wanted something I could get that no one else could.

"A mental mind fuck; Granger, weasels, and the fucking boy who is a pain in the arse have ruined our lives. Let's fuck up theirs."

I could hear the hatred in his voice and even though I did feel anger towards them it was nothing like Blaise's; he was livid.

"And how are we to do that?" I said playing dumb. I knew exactly how to do.

"Well Grangers a woman. You'll be around her all year just do what you do best. Then since Weasel and Potter already hate you we just need them turn on each other. Weasel will be the easiest he'll hate the whole idea from the beginning. Seeing as your father murdered his" I involuntarily shuddered.

My father had murdered Weasley's father not that it bothered me it just bothered me that Blaise said it as if it were no big deal. So carelessly; it was a bit unnerving.

"So seduce the mudblood and what am I shit of Turd Mountain"

"No but it'll be something too do this year. I mean this is our last year lets go out as the people that broke up the Gryffindor Golden Trio"

This immediately got my attention.

"Okay I'm in it'll give me an extracurricular activity"

"Okay, fuck boy, September 1st it begins."

We shook hands, sealing the pact.

Blaise smiled evilly "then let the games begin"

Hermione's P.O.V.

I can't believe that there's only one week left of summer holidays before the term at Hogwarts begins.

I'm actually happy and sad at the same time: happy because I'll be returning to my other home sad because this will be my last time sniff.

Okay I'm not going to cry, again, I have to make the best of the time I've got. I mean I'm at the burrow with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Hermione whats wrong?" Ginny said as she put down the last copy of witch weekly she was reading.

"Nothing" Hermione lied.

"That's rubbish I heard you sniffle and I've know you long enough to know you don't sniffle for no reason" she paused and thought "are you still crying because it's your last year at Hogwarts"

That was the ticket Hermione started wailing

"Gin it's awful I'll never be there again, and what if I don't make head girl", Ginny snickered, "what's so funny? I still haven't gotten the letter"

"Well we haven't gotten our school supplies letter either they'll probably come today" my best friend pulled me over in to a bear hug,

"Along with your head girl letter" she pulled back looked into my eyes and said

"Now stop blubbering before Harry and Ron do too."

I scoffed "yeah probably from sheer joy that this is their last year" we both giggled and walked out the room my spirits higher than they were before.

As we came down to the last stair of the landing Mrs. Weasley screeched

"They're here! They're here!"

I bolted to her in the living room immediately knowing what she was talking about.

"Here's your Hermione open it!" as she handed me the letter my fingers started to tremble it was relatively thicker looking than all the rest.

I carefully ripped it open and tilted it to the side right in my hand fell a gold pin with the letters HG and a Gryffindor lion on it.

I didn't even realize the screaming or that it was coming from my own mouth before Ginny joined in and we were hopping up in down like two six year old girls.

"That's great Mione," Ron said as he pulled me into an embrace that quickly became awkward.

"Thanks Ron" she said as she back out of the hug. There was a bit of awkward silence before Mrs. Weasley said

"Well we best be going to Diagon alley so we..."

"Wait didn't Ron and Harry get head boy" I said. They shook their heads I then scanned the letter:

Miss Hermione Granger we are glad to welcome to your 7th and final year at Hogwarts blah blah blah blah blah share a dormiotory with head boy blah blah blah blah list of duties blah blah blah blah books needed blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah head boy Draco Malfoy blah blah. Wait what did I just read: the head boy for this year is Draco Malfoy a 7th year Slytherin whom I'm sure you are accommodated with.

Hell no we aren't accommodated I can't stand ferret boy.

"Who's head boy Mione?" said Harry timidly the look of outrage written all over my face.

Ginny must have read my mind because she answered it for me "Malfoy"

I looked up from the letter

"uhhh I cant believe this not only is this going to be my last year it going to be my last because of that…that.. Ferret" I sat down on one of the couches.

Ginny came over and took the letter that I had in a death hold out of my hand that.

"Hermione he can only make it bad if you let him"

"I know but the fact that he's going to be their being his same Draco self doesn't make the situation any more appealing"

'If he does anything to pester you Mione we'll take care of him" said Ron protectively

"You will nothing in the sort Ronald Weasley" said his mother as she entered back into the living room with her robes on,

"I'm glad you want to protect Hermione but you all has best be careful this year with the war being no less then 4 months ago and a lot of death eaters along with V-Vold, (she really was trying) he who must not be named dying a lot of people are going to be sensitive and looking for a fight especially Malfoy"

Mrs. Weasley was right, but Ron also had reason to want to hurt Malfoy his father had Crucio cursed him so much that he internally bled to death before Lucius was hit with a flame cursed by Bill and was wounded very badly.

The healers at St. Mungos say it'll be a miracle if his skin grows back fully, nobody's hoping for it.

"Your mum's right there is no reason we should go looking for trouble" I said as I put on my robes.

"And if tries anything I'll hex him into oblivion without a second thought" I said only loud enough for me and Ginny to hear.

We both laughed and headed towards the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.


	2. Surreal Personality

Surreal Personality  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the characters only the OC and the plot.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Okay I'm not going to freak out,  
  
I'm not going to freak out.  
  
Oh MERLIN I'M FREAKING OUT!!  
  
I'm going to have a bloody nervous breakdown right here.  
  
"Come one everyone its 10:50 we have no time for lollygagging" said Mrs. Weasley as we were rushed towards platform 9 ¾.  
  
Ginny and I went threw the barrier first, we waited for Mrs. Weasley to come and see us off. After she said goodbye to Ron and Harry, she came toward us.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny be a good girl and remember the deal. Hermione don't let Draco get you down deary" she gave us both a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, then walked off into the distance  
  
FLASHBACK "Okay I don't want to hear this. Ginny you are not dating that...that scum" Ron said his ears turning a piercing tomato.  
  
"I'll date who I damn well please, Ronald Weasley" Ginny said her face matching her brothers.  
  
"What is all this fuss about? Why are you two at each others throats?" Mrs. Weasley came in fuming.  
  
"Ginny wants to date Blaise Zabini. He's an evil git. All he wants to do is get in your pants. Why can't you see that?" Ron had now turned back to his sister and was screaming in her face.  
  
SMACK. Ginny's hand went squarely across her brother's face leaving a shiny red souvenir.  
  
"Ginny sit down. Ronald go on the other side of the room" Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
  
Ron looked murderously at his sister while doing what he was told.  
  
"Now Ginny tell me what this is all about"  
  
Ginny explained to her mother that Blaise Zabini had asked her on a date and even though he was associated with the Malfoy's his parents never supported Voldermort.  
  
She said how much this date meant to her and that Blaise was a really charming guy and he really did like her.  
  
When she finished with her story she looked pleadingly at her mother.  
  
"Please can I go" Ginny asked her mother  
  
"No"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No. I will not have my daughter as flouncing around with the Zabini's. They may not have openly supported Voldermort but they were oh too happy about the war."  
  
'But-"  
  
"I said no Ginevra, don't you laugh Ronald. How about this Ginny when your brother dates someone than so can you" Ron started laughing in hysterics now.  
  
"But he's a mutant what if he never gets a date"  
  
"Then you'll never date" Ron said still giggling.  
  
Ginny ran up stairs her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to antagonize-"  
  
"Then don't" she said ending the conversation.  
  
"Look I have to go to the heads compartment but after the meeting you want to hang out in their. Just me, you, Lavender, and Parvati. Come on, what do you say?" I pester her as we head towards the heads compartment.  
  
"Okay as long as my none existent brother isn't there" she said looking down. I hated seeing her in such pain but she was much better without some slimy Slytherin git. Speaking of...  
  
"I better go meet up with Draco so well talk after the meeting, okay?" I turned around to walk towards the heads compartment.  
  
"Kay. Hey mi." Ginny's voice said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't let the prick get to you. Even if he is sexy as hell"  
  
I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I can't believe Ginny thought Malfoy was sexy. What a disturbing thought, and yet...  
  
SHUT UP BRAIN!!!  
  
I entered the heads compartment and Draco was sitting on the couch looking out the window.  
  
"Hey can we talk?" he said as soon as I put my trunk in its proper place.  
  
"Sure" what the hell is going on. He didn't take his normal approach of being prince prat.  
  
"Okay, we are going to be stuck to each other the whole year so how about we at least try to get along. I mean we don't have to be best friends, but we can be civilized. You know a clean start."  
  
This could benefit the both of us.  
  
I mean if Malfoy actually listens to my ideas than maybe the Slytherins won't be that hard to control.  
  
I mean it would be better to act like mature adults.  
  
"Okay, you got yourself a deal Malfoy"  
  
"How about we try first names" he stood up and came over to me. Close not close enough to invade my personal space but close enough.  
  
"Hi my names Draco Malfoy" he held out his hand.  
  
"Hi Draco, I'm Hermione Granger" I grasped it firmly as we shook.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today boss?" he had sat back down in his original seat and was looking at me with attentiveness.  
  
"well I was thinking once we are done with the discussion on the hall monitoring schedules we could go over ideas for new clubs then finally discuss the 7th year outing"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he got up and sat next to me "we got about 2 minutes what do you want to do?" what the hell does he mean what do I want to do.  
  
"I'll set up the table for the meeting." I get up, walk to my trunk and pull out my scroll and quill. I set up the table with diagrams and schedules.  
  
As the meeting had come to a close and Ginny left to find Lavender and Parvati; two students walked in.  
  
One was a girl she was about my height (5'9) tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades and an expression that read bitch. The other was a boy who looked like he was related to her but had a softer expression he was about 6 foot tan skin, brown eyes, and short curly brown hair.  
  
"May we help you?" Draco said smirking at straight to the girl.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Are you Hermeonny Grandger and Drano Malfo?" the girl had said look at a piece of parchment.  
  
"Actually its Her-my-o-knee and Dray-co. And yes we are"  
  
"Well whatever I'm Stella Diaz" she waved her hand at the boy next to her, "and this is my brother Stuart Diaz." the look of bewilderment must have been written all over our faces.  
  
"We are the exchange students. From America" the boy said looking at me.  
  
I never got any news of exchange students. I mean I knew we had an exchange program but we already had that list and there was only one person.  
  
"There has got to be some mistake you weren't on our list we only got 1"  
  
"Well now you have two more. So..." the girl said seating her self on one of the couches.  
  
"Okay well I guess you'll have to stay with Hermione until we get to school" Draco said as he walked toward the door.  
  
Wait me I'm not babysitting the freak show. Where the hell does he think he's going?  
  
"Where are you going" I looked at him desperately.  
  
Do not leave me here with these weirdoes.  
  
"Patrolling the halls" Yeah Whatever. He opened the door and Ginny walked in with Lavender and Parvati. Thank you, lord, normalcy.  
  
They looked at the new occupants.  
  
"Ginny, hi ...um this is Stella and Stuart they are from the states" Stuart gave a slight nod and Stella had taken a c.d. player out of her book bag and ignored us completely.  
  
"Oh cool which part?" Lavender said eyeing Stuart.  
  
"The only part that's worth visiting, New York" Stella answered.  
  
This girl must take any chance she can get to be a bitch.  
  
"Well I'm Lavender (Stella snorted), this is Parvati, and Ginny" they all held out their hands  
  
"Okay well I'm bored. Stu lets go" Stella got up and so did Stuart.  
  
"Don't you think you should stay with us?"  
  
"No" Stella and her brother left.  
  
"ding- dong the bitch is gone" lavender chimed and we all burst out in giggles. 


	3. Welcome to Slytherin

Welcome to Slytherin  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the characters only the OC and the plot.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin" I say to Stella as she sits at our table.  
  
She blankly looks at me then starts picking food from the tray.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Pansy then comes and sits down opposite of the girl with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"That ball in your mouth did it her when you got it?" Pansy asks about the girl's tongue piercing obviously not taking a hit that she obviously didn't want to talk.  
  
"I don't know. Does it hurt when you put balls in yours?" she said in a careless tone.  
  
Me and some other others start laughing. This could turn out to be interesting.  
  
"You bitch", Pansy says as she stands up and glares at the girl, "Who do you think you are coming to my school sitting at my table and talking to me that way"  
  
"Look here you anal retentive pubic louse"  
  
I have to use that one sometime.  
  
"I just wanted to sit her and it eat this shit you call food. I didn't ask for any of your delightful fucking conversation. So you can either get your repugnant stank ass breath out of my face or", she pulled out her wand, "I can make you"  
  
Pansy looked absolutely livid but she moved to the other end of the table mumbling under her breath.  
  
Wow this girl does belong in Slytherin.  
  
By now everyone in the great hall is staring at Stella. She takes no notice sits down and begins to eat once again.  
  
I slide over knowing I'm probably testing my boundaries but didn't care  
  
"Don't mind her. She's just upset that someone dropped a house on her sister."  
  
She snorts. Hey I got a nice reaction out of her.  
  
I then go back to talking to Blaise.  
  
In a low whisper "so who's on your agenda this year"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Princess Weasel. No way and even if you do get her, her brother and potty will probably kill you."  
  
"Puh-lease, I just got a little problem her mother put a binding spell on her if her brother doesn't date than neither can she. I can't touch her without getting stung, literally."  
  
He then showed me tiny little burn marks on his hand. Wow, that's cleaver.  
  
"Well I'd hate to say it but your never going to get her. King Weasel's obsessed with protecting his sister, he probably won't date till he's 30," Not like he could get one. "Besides whom, prey tell, are you going to get to do something so cruel?"  
  
He looks at Stella and grins.  
  
As the feast ends and our plates are cleared off I say good bye to Blaise and leave to find McGonagall.  
  
"Malfoy follow me" she heads me off as I go to towards the staff table.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" she asks me  
  
I shake my head no. why would I be stalking the mudblood?  
  
As we exit I see her standing with the new guy, whats his name Stan...or Steve. Is he asking her out I swear he better not mess up my plans.  
  
He's running away, hahaha. My little Mudblood is a heartbreaker.  
  
McGonagall then directs us to the dormitory. It's okay, a lot cozier than the Slytherin dormitory. Nothing compared to my house, but then what is.  
  
When McGonagall leaves Granger runs towards the books. What a dork.  
  
"The ever vigilant book worm, aren't we Miss Granger." I say as I sit on the couch.  
  
Damn it feels good. I could fall asleep. Granger takes off her cloak. Whoa she's hiding a nice body. Oh shit she's talking. "...new girl"  
  
Oh the argument.  
  
"You know Pansy always wants to be the center of attention. I guess the girl didn't like her. She seems to be a bit anti-social"  
  
Heinous bitch is the term I would have used but I guess I should keep the derogatory comments to a minimum.  
  
We sit in silence for a few seconds. Uhhh, do something dammit.  
  
"Yeah I guess well. I better be going to bed" she yawned and raised up from the chair.  
  
I have a great idea.  
  
"Yeah goodnight" I stood up and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
Bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then I casually walked away without looking back.  
  
This is going to be a great year. 


	4. Welcome to Gryffindor

Welcome to Gryffindor  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the characters only the OC and the plot.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor" I say to Stuart as he sits next to me.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbles down at his plate of food.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Kind of, I'm just worried about my sister. She got placed in that house with those Slytherins. She's kind of a live wire",  
  
Hmm bitch is more of the word I would use,  
  
"The problem is she doesn't hold back what she says and it gets her into trouble"  
  
As if on queue we hear from the Slytherin table "You bitch. Who do you think you are coming to my school sitting at my table and talking to me that way?"  
  
It was Pansy and she was standing in front of Stella looking down as if she were ready to attack.  
  
Stella said something but we were so far away I couldn't hear. Then Pansy, who looked absolutely livid, got up and went to the other side of the Slytherin table.  
  
Wow Stella does belong in Slytherin.  
  
"See what I mean" Stuart says as he shakes his head and pushes around his food.  
  
"Well it looks as if she can handle herself" Harry says smiling as he stuffs his face.  
  
"Yeah but...," he looked up at Harry  
  
Oh no there's that look. That holy shit I'm talking to Harry Potter look.  
  
"Holy crap! You're Harry Potter,"  
  
told ya, I tried really hard not to roll his eyes  
  
"I know" says Harry in moody tone  
  
"Oh wow I ... um I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you it's just your such an enigma to us in the states that meeting you seemed highly impossible," he beamed, "and here I am"  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you" Harry went back to his conversation with Ron.  
  
Our plates cleared themselves and it was time to for me to go and find Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well have a nice night everyone its time for me to go to the head girl quarters" I bent down and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"I'll give you the exclusive tour tomorrow. Can gin?"  
  
"Kay g'night Mione."  
  
"G'night herms"  
  
"Later Hermione" some people said as I walked down the isle.  
  
But I was stopped by someone tapping me on my shoulder as I neared the door.  
  
It was Stuart. He looked nervous.  
  
"Hey I wanted to know...Umm..." his eyes darted and I continued to walk out of the great hall and into the foyer.  
  
"What is it Stuart" I said as we rounded the corner. I was getting highly impatient.  
  
Where the hell is McGonagall?  
  
"isginnysingle"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does Ginny have a boyfriend?" he said suddenly becoming fascinated with his shoes.  
  
Whoa he liked Ginny. Dammit I'd hate to tell him the bad news but:  
  
"No she doesn't" he began to grin "but don't get your hopes up because her mother casts a charm on her and her brother Ron, until he dates," which will probably never happen "she can't"  
  
His face fell. "Oh...well, um thanks" he ran off before I could say anything else.  
  
"There you are Hermione," Said Professor McGonagall "Mr. Malfoy and I have been looking all over for you. Come follow me to your new dormitory"  
  
We walked behind her in silence as we came to a portrait of Violet the fat lady's friend.  
  
She was apprehensively staring at Draco. Why isn't that women find him so irresistible.  
  
Okay he is gorgeous with his gray eyes, blond shaggy hair, sharp bone structure, full lips and...ahhh shut up you cant think things like that about Malfoy.  
  
"Good evening" violet said eyes boring a hole in to Draco who was ignoring the stare.  
  
"Hello Violet the password is: cooperation"  
  
Gag me, please. I looked at Draco who had also rolled his eyes.  
  
We entered the portrait and I looked at the common room to the dormitory.  
  
"Wow" I said breathlessly.  
  
It was stunning as you enter there was a short foyer, the color of the room was all the mainly done in gold or silver but not so much to make you puke. there was a kitchenette to the left and the common room, that took up the rest, to the right which had a fire place two recliners (one sliver and black and one maroon and gold) a sofa in the middle (black except for the Hogwarts crest in the center) and an oriental rug (with the Hogwarts crest) in the under a coffee table. Over at the far end of the common room were six, three feet tall book shelves.  
  
"Okay well Hermione your dormitory is to the left, Draco yours is to the right. You each have separate bathes the prefects meeting room is through that door and no one except teachers and yourselves can enter. Please try not to kill each other. Goodnight"  
  
She left and I immediately ran to the bookshelf and scanned the books.  
  
"The ever vigilant book worm, aren't we Miss Granger." Draco said as he sat on the couch.  
  
As I placed the book back and sat in the gold and maroon chair  
  
"So why was Pansy arguing with the new girl?"  
  
"You know Pansy always wants to be the center of attention. I guess the girl didn't like her. She seems to be a bit anti-social"  
  
"Yeah I guess well. I best be going to bed" I yawned and stood up from the chair.  
  
"Yeah goodnight" he stood up walked over to where I was standing.  
  
What's he doing? Oh my god he just gave me a kiss on the cheek. That felt nice.  
  
He then turned away and went to his dorm.  
  
I lifted my hand up and touch the spot where he had kissed me. 


	5. 15 Love, My Serve

15- Love, My serve  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the characters only the OC and the plot.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I soon realized what I did last night.  
  
Draco: 1 mudblood: 0  
  
Let's just hope she doesn't cry to potty and weasel, not that I couldn't handle them.  
  
As I look around my room taking in the feel. It's very nice, fully decorated to fit a Slytherins needs.  
  
knock knock who the hell is that?  
  
I climb out of bed and open the door. Hermione is standing in her school uniform glaring at me.  
  
"What?" I glare back at her.  
  
"We have ten minutes until our meeting with Dumbledore about the 7th years tip. Did you forget?"  
  
Uhhh I have to see dumbledweeb this early in the morning give me a fucking break.  
  
Then she starts to blush. I did just run to the door in only my sleep pants on  
  
"Like what you see?" I say and then smirk.  
  
She rolls her eyes "get dressed" then turns around and walk towards the common room.  
  
I grab some clothes and my robes. Then head towards Hermione who is drinking some juice at the bar.  
  
"Can I escort ma lady?" I put out my hand.  
  
"Let's go Malfoy" she walks to the door.  
  
What did I do? Does my breath stink? Probably.  
  
When she turns her back I mutter a breath freshening spell than catch up with her.  
  
"So I was wondering Hogsmeade weekend is coming up at the end of this month. Do you want to go with me?" as soon as I finish the sentence I know I've made a mistake.  
  
She stops dead in her tracks, so do I. and looks at me with a puzzled look. Merlin, I feel like I'm doing dork outreach or something. What do I have to spell it out?  
  
"Why?" she asks, good question.  
  
"To discuss getting a committee together for the 7th years outing. I mean the prefects aren't going to be enough and the more the merrier." Good thinking Draco.  
  
She then looks at me like I got boils popping of my face. "Yeah your right we should do that" she walking again but its faster.  
  
Okay now for the hard part. "Well after that do you wanna maybe hang out?"  
  
Now she has stopped again. this could go on all day.  
  
"Why you hate me?" okay not everyone in the castle has to hear you.  
  
"I don't hate you. I mean I dislike your know it all in everybody's business attitude but I don't hate you." Okay time for the icing on the cake  
  
"I mean in all truthfulness I admire you. You're smart, sexy, and you don't let anyone walk all over you. Now tell me why should I hate you?" I should get an award for this.  
  
The look on her face is priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?  
  
"oh well...um. I just can't have any social life right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're just having some butterbeers. We'll be anti- social. "  
  
"Be friends? "  
  
"Yeah" with potential.  
  
She smiles. She really looks nice when she does that.  
  
"Okay, but we really should hurry we're about 5 minutes late to our meeting with Dumbledore"  
  
Don't remind me. We run the rest of the way. When we get to the gargoyle "Swedish fish" what the hell are those? Something muggle.  
  
We go up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. I always did hate this place.  
  
"Ahhh I thought you two had forgotten"  
  
As we discuss our ideas for the committee and the dance.  
  
Granger brings up some ideas about going to the local shops and clubs that muggle teens go to.  
  
I got to admit she does have everything planned out. As the meeting comes to a close Hermione adds one more thing.  
  
"Professor you know that the students won't be allowed to have wands I was wondering if maybe they should have cell phones or two ways. So that they could keep in contact"  
  
"Splendid idea, Miss Granger" oh please if she told you to jump off a bridge you'd do it.  
  
"What do you think Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I think it's great but one question: whats a cell phone?"  
  
"I believe you'll find out in your muggle studies class"  
  
Wait a second "I didn't sign up for muggle studies" like I would want to.  
  
"Yes but in order for you to go on the trip you have to" Granger's voice rang in.  
  
Why do I need to learn about creatures that are beneath me?  
  
"I never saw this" I really didn't. Unless ...  
  
"It was in your head boy packet that you got, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Dammit I burned that. "Oh okay I remember. So is that all, because I'm famished"  
  
"Yes that's all if you two have any questions don't hesitate to come to my office"  
  
We walk out of the office and down the corridor. Muggle studies. Fuck.  
  
"Draco wait up" oh she's still here "are you okay"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you later I got to go" I run to the great hall.  
  
As soon as I arrive I know that every 7th year has gotten the news about the muggle studies everyone seems okay with it except the Slytherins.  
  
"Draco there's nothing you can do" Pansy says to me as soon as I sit down  
  
"You can either go or stay at the castle" I say loud enough so that everyone in the Slytherin table can hear me, and some from other tables.  
  
I don't have time for their ridiculous drama.  
  
Pansy pouts and leaves. Good riddance.  
  
"Some ones moody" Blaise says.  
  
Yeah well you would be too if you just had my morning.  
  
"Shove it"  
  
"Any who what do you think of my proposition, Stella."  
  
"If I did do this, what's in it for me?" Stella says.  
  
Spoken like a true Slytherin.  
  
"Money"  
  
"I'm not a prostitute"  
  
"Okay what do you want"  
  
"To play chaser on the quidditch team" I start chocking on my pumpkin juice. "Yeah that shit taste disgusting"  
  
"I'm quidditch captain and I say no" and that's final  
  
"Well Blaise there's you're answer. If I don't get on the quidditch team then Ronald doesn't get a date. Too bad for you to Draco" whatever "because I could have helped you land Granger in the sack"  
  
Once again I spit up my pumpkin juice "what?"  
  
"How do I know that? Lets just say I have my ways" I look at Blaise who looks as shocked as me "don't worry he didn't tell me. So what do you say Draco?"  
  
"How will you help me get Hermione" I want to make sure this is legit.  
  
"Just amplifying the feelings she has already"  
  
"What?"  
  
Okay whatever ...delusional psycho  
  
"I am not delusional" she says.  
  
Holy shit  
  
"What the fuck are you?" I say in a low tone  
  
"We can talk about that later. I'll come to the heads dormitory before dinner Granger shouldn't be in there. We can discuss it then. Now according to my schedule I have double potions in period in thirty minutes. Bye" 


	6. Not the Usual

Not the usual  
  
If I owned Harry Potter I'd be J.K. Rowling. But I'm not so I can't  
  
Thanks for the reviews and to anyone who has read and hasn't reviewed I'm just going to assume the fetal position until you do.  
  
Oh and just so everyone knows I'm going to do the chapters in the 3 blocks (that means 3 chapters at a time).  
  
Why? Because good things happen in 3's.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Okay Draco Malfoy my worst enemy. His father killed my best friend's father: asked me out on a date.  
  
This is not calculating right, the world must be ending because things like this don't happen to me. Okay well I'm going to freak right out.  
  
I need to talk to Ginny.  
  
I run out of the common room and to the Gryffindor common room it's about and hour before lunch so she should be here.  
  
I spot her in the corner arguing with Ron. Oh boy here we go again.  
  
"Can't you find some blind deaf retard to take you to the Hogsmeade so I can have one date?" Ginny screamed in Ron's face  
  
"Well, I'm sorry looks like you are going to have miss out on the witty repartee of Blaise "eat me" Zabini" Ron retorted back to her.  
  
"Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?"  
  
"You know Ginny maybe if you removed your head from your ass you'd see that Blaise is just a prick who wants to use you. All I'm trying to do is protect you"  
  
Ron walked towards me and pushed his way out the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny stood there on the verge of tears looking straight at me and ignoring the onlookers. She ran towards me and we walked out the portrait hole.  
  
I could tell her about my situation later.  
  
"So I'm guessing the shit has hit the fan"  
  
"You would guess right. I had gotten a note from Blaise earlier about studying in the library, well Ron found it and as you saw the shit hit the fan"  
  
"Ginny you know he is just trying to prote-"  
  
"I know but I have to learn from my own mistakes, not just taking everyone's advice. Hey do you think Blaise and I could hang out in your common room"  
  
She looked at me with new found happiness, but my feeling was the complete opposite. If something happened in the common room with Blaise and Ginny I'd be blamed.  
  
As if she knew what I was thinking "oh and don't worry the charm mom casts stops Blaise, or any other man, from touching me. if he does then he get zapped ,literally"  
  
Oh well that's convenient, good job Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Okay but I'm going to be in the next room so if I hear anything"  
  
"I know I know you'll come to my rescue. So then Friday we will be in there right after the prefects meeting"  
  
"Okay"  
  
We walked toward the great hall "oh what did you come to the common room for?"  
  
"Well..." I explained what happened to Ginny  
  
"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place?"  
  
I blushed slightly; a lot of girls did fawn over Draco. He was really handsome, smart, charming, funny....SHUT UP BRAIN!!!  
  
"I don't know. Why would he ask me out now" we had just entered the great hall.  
  
"Well besides the fact that you're smoking hott"  
  
What no I'm not.  
  
"You're also smart, funny, caring, and all together a good friend" Hey I never thought of it like that. "If you didn't dress like a librarian more guys would ask you out"  
  
I do not. I dress reasonably. "Ginny I think I dress quite nicely"  
  
"Yeah and Margaret Thatcher agrees with you!" we sat down, far away from Ron and his temper.  
  
"Whatever" I said as I started eating yogurt.  
  
As we finished our meal Dumbledore got up from the staff table he usually didn't speak during this time but when he did we listened.  
  
"Good day students I have some wonderful news, the head boy and head girl have decided to start a committee for the 7th year outing to decide on what the outing should consist of. Those of you that would like to join can talk to your head boy or head girl or to any of the prefects. Everyone will be considered but there will only be 12 on the committee. Thank you very much for your patience" as soon as he was finished the great hall broke into chatter.  
  
"Oh watching muggle movies would be good" "..And muggle music" "I love Romeo & Juliet" "...SpongeBob"  
  
Wow a lot of people were excited about this. By the time I got to charms I had about two dozen names on the lists.  
  
By the time dinner was over the list from that afternoon had doubled students had signed up and from what Draco looked like across the hall he was having the same day.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Draco yelled as I was walking out of the great hall towards the common room.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go over this lists and revise it today. So that the prefects wouldn't have to much work" is he being considerate of others.  
  
"Well I have a lot of work to do"  
  
"We can do our homework and revise the lists together I mean its only Monday. We'll have all week." He smirked  
  
"Well how about tomorrow, I told Ginny I'd help here with runes tonight" he suddenly looked upset "we can eat lunch in the common room to shorten it to a reasonable size" where did that come from.  
  
He then beamed.  
  
"Okay" he gave me a quick peck on the check and ran towards the dungeons.  
  
I could definitely get used to me and Draco being friends, with potential. 


	7. New friends New Plans

New friends, new plans  
  
I'm about as close to owning Harry Potter as I am being to being the Queen of England  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I could kiss Stella.  
  
She is a freaking genius.  
  
When she first told me she was an empath in the common room today I thought she was smoking floo powder, but I am a total believer.  
  
I was sure Granger would say no but instead she wanted to have a lunch with just the two of us, this couldn't be going any better.  
  
As I ran towards the Slytherin common room to tell Stella she was definitely on the quidditch team I ran into Blaise.  
  
He looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Hey mate, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Ginny and I are going to have a discussion on how to get her brother a date, in your common room on Friday"  
  
"Who set that up?" I questioned ready for him to ask me for permission.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Really? That's odd.  
  
"That's great mate. Did Stella have anything to do with that?" I said smirking  
  
"I did not" she said coming around the corner.  
  
Wow. I know I'm supposed to be focusing on Granger but I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Stella looked with out that dark make-up and dreary clothing on.  
  
Instead she was wearing a white spaghetti strap sun dress with red and green dots all over it and a red bow in the middle. Her normally pin straight black hair, was curly dyed a golden honey and she looked as if she had on little or no make-up on.  
  
"Where are you going, foxy" Blaise said as he snaked a hand around her.  
  
She pushed him off, "to the Gryffindor common room for a party"  
  
We both looked shocked and amused, "why?"  
  
"My brother thinks it'll be a good idea if I meet some of his roommates before I get to comfy with the Slytherins," she paused "for some reason all of the Slytherin wizards or witches are perceived as evil"  
  
We all grinned.  
  
"And because I need to get a profile on Harry and Ron. The easiest way to break up boys is with a girl, and I intend to be that girl."  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you we have practice tomorrow and if you're going to be on our team I expect the best out of you. No slacking!"  
  
"Yes sir sergeant dillhole" she then did a hand motion where she slanted her hand and it fell to the side (saluted), Must be some muggle thing.  
  
"Hey what do you mean reading profiles" Blaise said.  
  
I had almost forgotten he didn't know, obviously Stella wasn't telling so why should I.  
  
"Why worry you'll have the little weasel soon enough" I said as if I didn't know or care.  
  
Blaise seemed to take that as an okay answer and went inside the common room.  
  
Now it was just me and Stella.  
  
"Well I should be going my brother said he'd meet me by the potions class room"  
  
"Yeah" I grabbed her hand "hey you look spectacular"  
  
"Thanks" she walked off and I turned around to go into the common room when a question popped up in the back of my mind.  
  
Was Hermione really going to help Ginny or was she going to that party? 


	8. Meet the Gryffindors

Cold Hard Bitch  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Yummmm  
  
Stella's POV  
  
As I walked away I already knew that Draco was thinking about why Hermione had lied to him about the party.  
  
As I headed towards the potions class room, I sensed someone that wasn't my brother.  
  
Damn, Filch. I really don't like that guy. I concentrated hard.  
  
He was looking for ...for...a student...who is hiding.  
  
Shit...Stuart is trapped. Okay, what can I break? I saw in my mind a canister, and before I know it I hear a crash in the potions class room  
  
I know Filch hears it because I hear him scurrying to find the culprit.  
  
"Stu ...psst... Stu" my brother hopped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem but lets go before we get caught"  
  
We ran the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
As we approached a portrait of a fat lady in a hideous pink dress was eyeing us.  
  
"Snicker belly" my brother said before she had time to comment  
  
As we walked into the common room the party was in full swing: there were people dancing (or grinding), on each, couples making out, fire whisky being happily passed around.  
  
And I thought these Gryffindors were goody-two shoes.  
  
"I can't sense him" I hissed to my brother annoyed Ron was not around.  
  
"I think he went to the kitchens for some eats"  
  
"Well I'm going to mingle  
  
"Please stay out of trouble" my brother pleaded. I rolled my eyes.  
  
He's such a worry wart.  
  
"Hi" a voice slurred behind me said  
  
"Hi...um can I help you?"  
  
"No" this guy was obviously drunk out his gourd.  
  
I so don't have time for this. I pushed past him but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Let go, dipshit, your hurting me"  
  
"No I wanna dance" the drunk slurred.  
  
"Well she doesn't" said a very strong voice. I turned and saw Harry, not who I was looking for but I might as well put my plan into action.  
  
"Sorry haaare I didn't know see was with you"  
  
He let go of my wrist and staggered away.  
  
"Thank you" I said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
He held my hand. I was getting a clear read now.  
  
"Are you okay?" he led me over to a couch were there was a couple making out  
  
"Yeah um I'm fine"  
  
"You look familiar do I know you?"  
  
"I'm Stuart's sister. I'm in Slytherin house" as soon as I said that his face dropped  
  
"Oh...well I'm glad that your all right. I should go"  
  
Even though he didn't want to he got up and left, but there was no hiding it Harry has a crush on me.  
  
And I was going to make him sorry for walking away.  
  
I soon felt Ron's presence and five seconds later he walked in through the portrait hole. Luckily for me slightly sober.  
  
I waited for him to be alone, then I got up from the couch with the still kissing couple and sat next to him near the bar.  
  
"Hi" he said his eyes slowly closing  
  
"Hi, I'm Stella. What's your name?"  
  
I had to mentally kick myself as so not to laugh at the feelings he was sending out, and they were quite explicit and creative.  
  
"Ronald weasley... umm do you want to come up to my dorm?"  
  
How bout not.  
  
"No I'm fine" disappointment was written all through his face but didn't seem to shake his perverse thoughts.  
  
"Do you want to snog then?"  
  
What the hell is a snog? "Huh?"  
  
"Oh you're American" duh dickweed "you guys say make out. Do you want to make out?"  
  
He said it as if I didn't understand English. I couldn't help it I started laughing.  
  
Here we are speaking the same language and not understanding each other. Who wouldn't find it funny?  
  
He looked at me as if I were rude but suddenly figured out what I was laughing at and started laughing also.  
  
That continued for about a few minutes. He was still thinking about snogging me.  
  
Oh what the hell. 


	9. Kissing Game

Kissing Game  
  
I don't own Harry Potter; I do own the seeker jacket I got from hot topic.  
  
A/N: first off I'm glad people are enjoying the story it makes me so proud.  
  
Okay now some cliff notes that have been bothering me the last chapter was supposed to be called Meet The Gryffindors but for some reason the document manager left it as Cold Hard Bitch, which was the original name but I changed it.  
  
Another thing Stella is psychic but the weirdness doesn't end there her and her brothers P.O.V.'s are coming up and I hope they'll explain it if they don't tell me and I'll work harder until you do understand the whole situation but not to much to rush the story.  
  
Last thing Stuart did hop down off the ceiling he was on the ceiling hiding from Filch. Okay with all that out of the way let the stories continue.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was slowly becoming light outside.  
  
I rolled over and saw that it was half past six.  
  
I should wake up Ginny so we can go to breakfast.  
  
I go to the cot that is near my wardrobe. "Gin wake up" I pushed her lightly but she just rolls over and put her head under her pillow.  
  
Okay you wanna play hard ball. I go to my bed and grab a pillow.  
  
WHOMP. I smack the pillow across Ginny's back.  
  
"Ow, you bitch!!" she screams. I'm a what. Oh that deserves another hit.  
  
Soon we are screaming and laughing and hitting each other with pillows.  
  
About twenty minutes later we stopped when we heard pounding at the door.  
  
I ran to it, open, and see Draco. He's glaring hmm... he looks upset I wonder why.  
  
He's wearing flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. Merlin why does he have to be so fucalisious (yeah you like that word, huh?)  
  
"May I help you?" I ask innocently as I run my fingers through my tangled mane.  
  
"You damn sure could help me by not being so bloody loud" he says. His eyes then go to Ginny who looks as flushed as I do, our hair is messy are cheeks are red and we are all out of breath.  
  
It could look like to Draco as if we were snogging each other brains out.  
  
"But if you wanted an audience all you had to was ask" he smirks and then leans against the door frame, preventing me from closing it.  
  
"Don't worry Draco we weren't trying to get your attention" I say still trying to close the door, "now if you don't mind I'd like to close the door."  
  
He blows me a kiss, then turns around and leaves. Dammit why does he have to be so hot?  
  
I close the door and turn around, Ginny is giggling while she cleans up. I go to help her.  
  
"Someone is very sexy in the morning" Ginny has a point, but then again Malfoy could be drenched in mud and still be sexy.  
  
Mmm ...that's not a bad idea  
  
SHUT UP BRAIN before I stab you with a Q-tip!!  
  
"Thank you Ginny but I don't think we need to be giving Draco anymore ideas" I say jokingly  
  
"I was talking about Malfoy, smartass" she says as we walk to the bathroom.  
  
"I thought you were all hung up on Blaise"  
  
"I like him but it's okay to look and besides it seems Draco likes you"  
  
I instantly feel my cheeks go warm. Damn I'm blushing.  
  
"Well you can shower first" I say changing the subject  
  
Ginny walks into the bathroom I hear her gasp she walks back to the door,  
  
"I just want you to know that if you don't let me come here and use this bathroom once a week we will not be best friends anymore" she jokes then retreats back into the bathroom.  
  
When Ginny and I finished dressing and entered the common room Draco was sitting at one of the stools in front of the bar and Blaise was behind it.  
  
"Oh did you to have a slumber party, too?" I asked slyly. They gave me appalled looks,  
  
"No I came here about two minutes ago to walk Ginny to the great hall" Blaise said as he came towards Ginny, he picked up her books.  
  
"Watch where you put your hands" I comment as they walked towards the door that went to the prefects meeting room.  
  
"Would you like an escort, malady?" Draco came towards me with his hand out stretched  
  
"Of course your lordship" I said with a giggle and we walked out the portrait together.  
  
"Have a nice day, Draco" said Violet.  
  
She is really starting to piss me off.  
  
That afternoon I stood in front of my mirror tugging at my robes.  
  
I have to admit I'm a little nervous even though this isn't a date I'm going to be in close proximity with Draco (and his lips.)  
  
(knock/knock) I went over to the door and Draco was standing smiling.  
  
"The elves just brought our lunch. I thought I'd come and tell you"  
  
"Thanks. I was just coming out" I said as I brushed past him  
  
"So what homework do you have?" he came to my side and pulled at my chair.  
  
How sweet.  
  
"Thank you" I said as I turned away trying to hide the face that I was blushing. "Well some transfiguration and muggle studies but I finished the rest last night. What about you?"  
  
"Just muggle studies, I mean writing a 12 inch parchment on what I think about muggles is harder than I thought"  
  
I scoffed at this I bet Draco wrote so far 'muggles are stupid and should be burned in the farthest region of Hades'.  
  
"Oh well how many do you have on your lists of people who want to be on the committee"  
  
"With the names the Slytherin prefects and one of the Hufflepuff prefects gave me about 200, you?"  
  
"I've got about 500; all the other prefects gave me their lists"  
  
We sat and ate at the coffee table for about ten minutes before Draco came and sat right next to me.  
  
"so I was thinking we could go and look at the grades specifically on these kids, I mean the ones who are going to be chosen will be effecting the trip I thinks its only fair we pick the best and the brightest"  
  
I nodded "I agree, we can't handle any slackers and I am not babying anyone"  
  
Draco was staring in my eyes now; I'm getting that hot feeling again.  
  
"I have to ask you something" I said nervously, I had to do something with myself. "Why did you ask me out...?"  
  
"On a date" he finished for me  
  
I nodded "well I guess I just want to get to know you a little more. I'm not as really bad as I seem"  
  
"I know it's just for the past six years"  
  
"I've been torturing you." I really wish he would stop interrupting me "That was mainly my fathers brainwashing, picking on you was the only way I ever got to talk to you, but now..."  
  
I understood him now that his father was, worse than dead he could be himself. "I understand"  
  
I looked up and into his eyes. Big mistake.  
  
He leaned in barely an inch from my face "I really like you, so why not give me a chance" he breathed the words on my lips.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I covered the space between us and kissed him. Soft at first because he gasped and I let my tongue in to explore the depth of his mouth. He tasted so good, like sweet chocolate. His hands were on my back. His tongue fought with mine. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me a moan escaped my lips and I pulled back.  
  
He looked at me confusion and surprise swirling in his eyes.  
  
"Too fast" I said hoarsely as I pulled back. I pulled my hair back and pursed my lips. They were swollen form the kissing and I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"So let's revise this list" he said a little too cheerfully.  
  
We grabbed the various parchments and went to the couches.  
  
Draco went to his room and brought out a heavy book with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Student records" I gasped those are private are we even allowed to look at that.  
  
"How did you get that" I demanded  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist" Draco smirked "I had Snape ask Dumbledore if we could use it."  
  
"Don't think for one second that you had any affect what so ever on my knickers"  
  
"What affect do I have on you?" he smirked at me. Wow he has really nice teeth.  
  
Whadya expect I'm the daughter of two dentist.  
  
Uhhh I have never wanted to kill some one and make out with so badly at the same time.  
  
"Can we get back to business please" I said mulling over the whole situation.  
  
"Okay. I can't believe thought I'd take private student records without permission" Draco said in a mock hurt tone.  
  
"Well you are a Slytherin..." I trailed off.  
  
We continued to work until lunch was over and we got the list down to 60 students.  
  
The rest of the week went by rather quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday and the prefects' meeting was beginning.  
  
"Okay first on our agenda is the committee for the 7th year trip" I said as the group settled down.  
  
"Draco and I have compiled a list of 60 students it is your task to get the names down to 6 people from your house, that'll be a total of 24 people all together" as I finished handing out the names Draco stood up.  
  
"We now need the list of the students you have taken points from and how many, I trust that you all have been keeping track of that. Like Hermione told everyone on the train this is to make sure you haven't been abusing your power as prefects"  
  
The meeting went on for about 45 more minutes, when it was over the students filed out and Blaise walked in and waved at Ginny.  
  
Oh yeah that I forgot.  
  
She looked at me and I went to the heads door so that they could talk in the common room.  
  
"You two can sit in the lounge I'll be in about twenty minutes so don't try anything'  
  
"Like we could" Blaise retorted.  
  
Draco was smirking at me, "What? Do I have a pimple?"  
  
"No it's just you're cute when your being bossy and protective"  
  
My cheeks flushed "thanks" I mumbled  
  
"Have you forgotten about tomorrow?"  
  
I didn't look up at him because truthfully It's just been on my mind nagging at my every thought everyday since Draco asked.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or is that a no?"  
  
"No I was looking at this list for the committee I think the prefects-"  
  
"I meant after the meeting" he came over to where I was sitting.  
  
"No I haven't forgotten" he was sitting really close. Whew it's hot in here these damn robes.  
  
I looked up into Draco's mesmerizing blue gray eyes; I wanted so badly to kiss ever since Tuesday.  
  
Draco leaned and kissed me.  
  
His soft lips felt so relaxing on mine then the kiss became harder as he tried to gain access in to my mouth and when his tongue bit my bottom lip I didn't protest.  
  
I opened my mouth and let his tongue glide into my mouth and playfully, tease mine.  
  
My hands were going through his silky blond hair, and all I could think about was how good he tasted. One of his hands was on the back of my neck  
  
It's when his other hand started its way up my thigh I got came back to my sense and, SMACK.  
  
"What was that for I thought you were enjoying yourself" he said as he nursed his now red jaw.  
  
"I was just shocked. I...I'm just confused all right one side of my brain is telling me to kiss you the other is saying that you're a filthy prat. I'm just confused okay"  
  
I pushed past him and ran for the one place I felt the safest the one, where I felt the world made sense  
  
The library. 


	10. Quidditch Practice

Quidditch Practice  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Tom Felton (sighs).  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I'm going to murder Stella.  
  
What the hell is going on? Why did Granger turn me away? I thought she was supposed to be arse over tits for me by now.  
  
I walk out onto the quidditch pitch at 6 o'clock a half an hour before practice.  
  
I owled her an hour before to meet me here.  
  
I see her coming around the last corner, she pauses I know she can feel the anger flowing from me.  
  
"Things didn't go so well, huh?" she smirks as she comes towards me.  
  
"No it didn't. Why does Granger still think of as an evil prat? Why hasn't she fallen arse over tit for me?" I grab her wrist and squeezed it tight "I thought you said you had the situation handled?"  
  
Before I know it I'm flung back twelve feet by an unknown force and Stella stands over me, anger written all over her face.  
  
All of a sudden she smiles, which frightens me even more.  
  
"Maybe because you are an evil prat" she leans down "now just give it time, I do have it under control"  
  
I then get off the ground and try to figure out what the hell just happened.  
  
"If you ever put your hands on me again, I will kill" she turns and walks to the changing rooms,  
  
What the hell pushed me like that?  
  
Quidditch practice went a lot smother than I thought it would.  
  
Stella is a natural chaser she even came up with some strategies that are quite Slytherin (that means they were devious and about an inch from breaking the rules).  
  
After we all got changed I knew I had to apologize to Stella she was an accomplice, and a major one at that, and if I continued to let her be mad at me our plans to break up the trio would go down the tube.  
  
I walk over to her thinking of exactly what I should say. I'm not really good at these things.  
  
"Hey..." I start.  
  
"Save it" shit she doesn't want to continue "I heard your apology from a mile away, and I forgive you, so forget about"  
  
she slams her locker shut and walks out. 


	11. Suffering

(a/n: Okay this is where the story starts getting serious even though it's a short chapter a lot of stuff starts to unravel.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Suffering  
  
Ron's POV  
  
It was going on midnight in the Gryffindor common room and I was still up.  
  
For some reason I couldn't get Stella off my mind? It was driving me crazy.  
  
For the past five days all I can think about is her; at first I thought it was a potion.  
  
So I went to see Madame Pomfrey but she checked me and said I had no ailments.  
  
So here I am now it's almost two and all I can think about is kissing her again.  
  
Running my finger through her soft hair, feeling her smooth skin... Oh Merlin what's wrong with me.  
  
I cannot ask her out if I do then Ginny will be able to date Blaise and there is no way that fuck stain is touching my sister.  
  
Kissing Stella is the last thing I think about before I dose off to sleep.  
  
Stuarts POV  
  
I was on the ceiling above Ron for quite some time until he fell asleep.  
  
I knew he was thinking about my sister.  
  
I knew he wouldn't ask her out not without a little help from me of course.  
  
My sister was amplifying his thoughts for her and I was the satellite.  
  
Seeing as she was all the way in the dungeons she couldn't read his profile and since I was well hidden I could help her out.  
  
This was benefiting both of us.  
  
She'll have her spot on the quidditch team and I'd have Ginny.  
  
No harm to anyone.  
  
It all works out in the end.  
  
Stella's POV  
  
I swear sometimes my brother can be so naive.  
  
He swears I'm doing this to get on the quidditch team.  
  
Oh well if wants to be in denial that's not my problem as long as it doesn't get in the way of my plans.  
  
I sit back on my four poster bed as I continue to invade Ron's thoughts.  
  
I want it so he can't eat, sleep, drink, or feel without thinking about me.  
  
I've already got Harry coming along nicely. We make out and fool around when no ones eyes are peering.  
  
He doesn't want anyone to know he is messing around with a Slytherin.  
  
Like anyone cares they all think he's gay.  
  
Oh this is working out all too perfectly.  
  
I just have to break Ron and get him to ask me out on a date.  
  
I don't know why Ron doesn't have a girlfriend, oh yeah I heard it in Hannah's thoughts in class; everyone thinks he's gay too.  
  
Well won't they be shocked.  
  
Come on break already, your slowing down my plan.  
  
Oh fuck it!  
  
I get out of my bed go into my trunk and pull out some candles and my wand.  
  
I look at my clock it's almost 4 am, time to put this plan into overdrive.  
  
I go into the common room set up the red candles, 3 of course, light them and start to chant.  
  
I can feel him weakening, men are usually easy to break but this one is putting up a fight.  
  
I like that, when I break him it'll be much more rewarding,  
  
Unlike that Potter.  
  
Just the fact that I had kissed Ron and not him seem to bug him to death.  
  
Yes, he finally has broken.  
  
He'll be begging me out on a date before breakfast is through.  
  
As I slowly gravitate back to the ground I hear someone coming down the stairs.  
  
I blow out the candles, grab them, and run back towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
I look at the clock as I enter the room. It's 6am I think I'll be early to breakfast today. 


	12. Hogsmeade

**Draco's POV**

I was standing at my mirror hoping that Granger wasn't still mad at me about that kiss.

I have to admit it was damn good; she tasted like cocoa.

Snap out of it, you're just using her don't get caught up.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said seeker in green words on it.

(Knock/ knock)

Time to go already.

I walk to the door only to meet Blaise's face which looks as if it's on perma grin.

"What are you so happy about mate?" I move to the side to allow him access into my room.

"He asked out Stella" he says as he walks in and sits on the chair in my study.

"Who did what?" I say as I close the door.

It's too early for encrypted codes.

"Weasel asked out Stella this morning, in the great hall as soon as she walked in he ran as fast as a lightning to her"

I started laughing; she had fulfilled both sides of her bargain.

Now that I think about it being on the quidditch team was a small price for all the work she was doing.

"So you got the all clear"

"Yeah Ginny's going to hang out with me today in Hogsmeade"

My mind went back to Hermione was she not going to want to go to the three broomsticks with me after what I did yesterday.

As if she were reading my thoughts

(knock/knock)

I opened it and Hermione was standing there with Ginny.

Hermione was wearing a black shirt that said "shake it like a polaroid picture" and mini skirt, but what really got my attention was her hair. Instead of its usually messy bun it was loose curls that fell well below her collar bone.

I'm going to enjoy this even if it is to destroy her life. I'm definitely going to enjoy this.

Ginny looked beautiful also but her red vivid hair was pulled back by a headband and her attire consisted of a short dark denim skirt with a light blue tank top and black blazer over it.

"Are you two going to stop gawking so we can leave?" Ginny commented.

I immediately picked up my jaw and grabbed my sweatshirt. Then we headed out the door and went to Hogsmeade.

"Okay first order of business" Hermione said as she talked to the committee, "I'd like everyone to introduce themselves, and the house your in. You first", she pointed to a short Asian boy who looked as terrified at the thought of talking in front of so many people.

"Hi my name is Fook Mi, Ravenclaw" everyone started laughing no wonder this kid was embarrassed.

He sat down and the girl next to him got up

"Gracie-lou Freebush, Gryffindor"

"Gaylord Focker, Hufflepuff" more laughing

"Richard Head, Ravenclaw" howling, what the hell is wrong with parents.

"Tabitha Grint, Slytherin"

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor"

"Tom Townsend, Ravenclaw" are they dating?

"Torrance Humpalot, Hufflepuff"

"I'm sorry I don't have a Torrance on my list is that a middle name" I said as I looked at my list this was going to be priceless.

She glared at me "its Ivana Humpalot but...." She was droned out by the laughter

After it died down the next student spoke

"Alex Felton, Gryffindor"

"Dylan Reynolds, Ravenclaw"

"Natalie Watson, Hufflepuff"

"Emma Stevens, Slytherin"

"Evan Gill, Gryffindor"

"Marigold Shagwell, Ravenclaw" whoa I like her last name

"Rupert Kanicke, Hufflepuff"

"Daniel Watson, Slytherin"

"Stuart Diaz, Gryffindor"

"Stella Diaz, Slytherin" Ron was sitting behind her.

"Isaiah Mortise, Hufflepuff"

"T.J. McMillan, Slytherin"

"Miceala Radcliffe, Ravenclaw"

"Rashad Stiles, Hufflepuff" those four look related

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor" of course, look at who has to make a guest appearance.

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin"

After the introductions we all decided that cell phones would be a great way for us to communicate and to discuss it with the Professor Monroe.

We also discussed an idea that we could have a night once a week that we could have a muggle movie night.

"Whats a movie?" asked Blaise

"It's a recorded image that muggles use to watch each other" Ginny explained

"Why do we want to watch a bunch of muggles" he quipped

"Because it's the easiest and fastest way to learn about them" Professor Monroe, the muggles studies Professor, came up to our table "I think the muggle movie night is a splendid idea, but where would it be held" she asked.

"In the room of requirement" said St. Potter

Everybody who knew what the room was nodded in agreement, the other nodded anyway.

"Okay but how about instead of just muggle movies, we host like games and some music; just so we can have a feel for it" Miceala said.

"I'll check with Dumbledore and leave you to the rest of your meeting" Professor Monroe walked off.

"Miceala I think that's a great idea" Stella commented to the nervous girl.

Wait you're a Slytherin you're supposed to hate muggles. Something's not right.

As the meeting went on my mind kept drifting back to Stella, she was getting the shitty end of the stick in this whole situation.

I felt someone looking at me and my eyes immediately fell on Stella.

Shit she's an empath she can sense my thoughts.

Stop thinking about it. Clear your mind.

"Meeting adjourned"

Huh? That was quicker than I thought.

Everyone started to file out and I saw Ginny grab Blaise hand and pull him into a kiss.

I then saw weasel rise from his chair anger written all over his face

This should be interesting. Stella was sitting on the chair next to him she waved at me.

Too bad I had to go find Hermione; I saw her exiting out of the pub and was just about to follow her when I heard someone yelling:

"Get your hands off my sister" I turned around and Weasel and Blaise were in an argument.

"No Ron" Ginny steps between Weasel and Blaise "get away from us you're acting like a total fuckass"

"Did you just call me a fuckass?! You can go suck a fuck!"

Ginny looks at her brother with a look of disgust and triumph written on her face "Oh, please, tell me Ron, how exactly does one suck a fuck?!" she said smugly.

Good one, little weaslette. I looked once again at Stella she was smiling to.

I guess she was proud of her handiwork and this was only the beginning

"You know what" Ron says, his face turning a hideously red color, "Fuck this, but when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me"

Ron stomps out the other door pulling a grinning Stella by his side. .

I then noticed Potter, he was staring after Ron, his face was torn between confusion and anger.

One word could describe this moment: Priceless


	13. First Date

**First Date**

Thanks immensely for the reviews. I'd appreciate more they don't even have to be long just a hey I love/hate your story. I'm not greedy.

Oh yea I still don't own Harry Potter even.

Hermione's POV

Never in my life had I imagined that I, Hermione Jane Granger, would be dating the school hottie.

But here it is Saturday, the day to go to Hogsmeade, the day I go on my first date. Wicked.

I always wished it would be Ron but he missed his chance.

Ginny should be getting here soon. I walk to the portrait hole and standing out side it is Ginny and Blaise.

"Hey you two" I say as they enter I eye Blaise, nice arse.

He's a looks more casual today. His wavy hair is loose and looks wind blown he's wearing a green t-shirt that says chaser in black words and a pair of black slacks.

I can see why Ginny likes him so much; he's easy on the eyes.

As they sit down I grab Gin and we walk toward the room, "just going to talk girl stuff" I smile flirtatiously at Blaise and Ginny and I head towards my room.

Ginny and I pick out clothes for her and I.

"This is a really nice blazer, Mione"

"You can wear it if you want" I say as take off my jimmies and pull on my t-shirt

"Okay," she looks at me while I eye myself in the mirror, "come here" she sighs.

I do as she says "okay what?" I sit down on the arm chair next to her.

She points her wand at me and an orange light emits and hits my head my usually messy hair is now glossy and in light curls "brilliant" I saw in an awe-inspired tone.

We finished getting dressed and do our make up.

"Thanks, lets go and get the guys" she then lifts herself out of the chair.

The meeting went quite well.

All through it I couldn't help but looking at Stella she had this smug look on her face.

I really didn't want her but Draco insisted she would be a great help seeing as most of her old school had muggle students and she knows about muggle objects.

For some reason Ron was there, probably to watch Blaise

He was looking at him murder written all over his face.

After the meeting Draco and I walked over to a little restuarnt.

As we entered Madame Pudifoot's I noticed the place that Draco took us for our first date was really couplely.

I think Harry took Cho here once in 5th year.

Draco and I sit at a table near the doors.

(Pop) a witch apparated in front of us "Whachya like?" She smiled at us.

"I'd like a coffee, what about you Hermione?"

"The same for me thank you" I said to the witch (pop) before she disappearated.

I looked nervous at Draco after what happened yesterday evening I was still a little awkward toward whole relationship.

"So this place is nice" I said trying to keep the awkwardness out of my voice "how did you find out about it?"

"Blaise said he was taking Ginny here" I scanned the room as soon as he said that and looked for a familiar red head but the one I saw wasn't Ginny it was Ron.

Stella's head popped out from behind his she smirked and waved at me, the Ron turned and waved.

I then saw Stella pull Ron closer to her and they stared snogging again.

"Why the hell is Ron here?" I said to myself in a low aggravated tone

Draco's voice surprised me.

"Oh you don't know," Draco smirked "he asked Stella out this morning"

"But...but he said he wouldn't date anyone" I was at a total lose for words seeing Ron snog Stella totally blew me away.

"Do you like him?" Draco asked. I couldn't help but hear the anger in his words.

"No" I hissed "its just ...oh nothing"

(Pop) the waitress returned with our coffee.

"Ginny could have at least told me?" I mumbled

"Well didn't you notice her and Blaise holding hands?" Draco asked amusement in his voice.

Why the hell was this all so fucking amusing to him?

Just as I was about to give Draco a piece of my mind Stella sat next to Draco and Ron sat next to me.

"Hey mi" Ron said as he gave me a quick peck on the kiss.

Ron usually hugged me. Why was he pecking me on the cheek as if I were his grandma?

As I was swirling in my own thoughts I looked at Stella and she winked at me.

I don't like her.

"So are you having fun?" Ron said totally ignoring Draco.

"We were doing just fine before you got here weasel" Draco quipped.

Not again why do they have to act like such arse holes.

"Well I wasn't asking for your two cents ferret face"

This was really getting on my nerves. "Ron maybe you should leave" I said in a low voice.

I didn't look at Ron's face. I just stared at the cup of coffee.

"What mi? You want me to leave. why?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Because I just don't want you to make a scene"

I guess being male and arse holes make them worthy of my time. Whatever.

"I just came over to look after you all I did-" he yelled.

I can't take this; I got up grabbed Draco's arm without even looking at Ron and walked out the door.

Once we got a good twenty feet away I let go of Draco I had forgot I had been dragging him along.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I just don't want to deal with Ron's arsehole tendencies" I let out a small smile.

"You want to go to Zonkos. I bet that'll cheer you up"

"Yeah why not" I said but Draco surprised me and took my hand.

We continued to walk but I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

We stayed at Zonkos and went to a few more shops. Draco then bought me a new quill and a book.

As we went back to the castle I saw Ron again he was with Stella (ugh).

As we walked by I completely ignored them but deep down inside I wanted Ron to run up and ask for my forgiveness.

But he didn't.

When we got to the heads dorm Draco gave me a quick kiss good night and went to his room before dinner.

I went to my room and threw myself on the bed this day had taken to much out of me.

I wouldn't admit it but I was heart broken Ron had chosen someone.

I always thought because he never went out on any dates was because he was secretly felt like me like I felt towards him.

Looks like I was wrong.

The rest of the evening I finished my home work until there was a knock at my door.

I went over and opened it expecting Draco but Ginny stood there looking worried.

"I'm so sorry Mione" she hugged me and all the pain of that day fell down in tears.

I told Ginny about me and Ron fighting, about how I totally despised Stella, and how I really did like Ron.

After about forty-five minutes of crying Ginny finally spoke "Mione I always thought Ron felt the exact same way about you" she paused and looked around, I knew what was coming next.

"But he doesn't or maybe he's just given up." I felt the tears coming up "all I can say is that you are in a new relationship. Try to make the best of it, please."

My best friend looked at me pleadingly. I nodded unsure what else to do.

"I have to go but please at least thought about what I said" she bent down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Right where Ron had.

At the thought of this I wanted to cry again but I knew I couldn't in front of Ginny.

She walked toward the door and I waited until I was sure she was gone before I got up and closed the door.

I knew Draco had to be there and I didn't want him to hear me crying, so I closed the door and cried myself to sleep.

(A/N: Wow Hermione is going through some stuff. Please review I'd really like to know what everyone thinks and what I can do to improve the story)


	14. Muggle Studies

**Muggle Studies**

I don't own Harry Potter and if you sue me you'll nothing because that's what I have.

I'd appreciate more reviews even if it is just to say hey I love/hate your story. I'm not picky just please send me a review.

Draco's POV

As the bell rang signaling the end of runes, I gathered my stuff and walked with Blaise and Stella to muggle studies.

The class we were all dreading.

Potter walks up beside us and down another corridor; Stella turns and winks at us.

"Save me a seat in class," she hands me her bag

Do I look like a coat rack? I eye her but she just rolls hers.

"This shouldn't take that long," she explains before following Potter down same corridor.

"This is the third time this week I've seen him go by her and then she'll leave right after him. Why doesn't he just admit he likes her?" Blaise asked.

"I guess he's afraid of what someone might say?" I answered as we went up to the third landing.

"Could you imagine the boy who lived bonking a Slytherin? Everyone might die of shock," we both laughed as we entered the classroom and took a seat with the other Slytherins.

Two minutes later Stella came in looking as if nothing had happened, Potter on the other hand look disheveled and flushed.

"Looks as if he had more fun than you did?" I whispered eyeing Potter as Stella sat next to me.

She turned around and then looked at me with a look of disdain on her face.

"Some men can't handle a real woman" she turned around, gave me a dazzling smile, and pulled some supplies out of her bag.

I bet I could definitely handle Stella.

However, before I could think about it anymore our muggle studies Professor came in.

Professor Monroe was a young woman maybe around her late twenties or early thirties. She had a face that looked as if she should always was smiling. She had wavy long dirty blonde hair, a small button nose, round big green eyes, and very homey happy features.

If I did not have a complete and utter loathing of this class I'm sure I would have liked the class.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Professor Monroe and I'll have the delight of teaching you muggle studies this year. Now I have met some of you at the committee the rest I hope to get well acquainted with. This class will not be hard actually I will decide on what we should learn from the committee."

Whoo-hoo, more work for me. I looked at Granger here face was lit up at this prospect.

Dork! Actually that's an insult to dorks Granger was a geek, definitely a geek actually queen of geeks.

Moreover, I am dating her, Oh Merlin does that make me king of geeks.

Stella nudges me and handed me a piece of parchment. I had to stifle a laugh.

On it was a picture of Hermione on a throne with lots of people around her with glass under it in big bold letter it said: QUEEN OF GEEKS.

Stella and I wrote notes to each other through out class and barely paid attention until,

"I know a lot of you are against the idea of learning about muggles and I really don't care." The Professor eyes went straight to the Slytherins "So if any of you have a problem with this take it up with me after class and you can be removed from this one."

Blaise and I exchanged looks, guess we'll have to tread lightly.

"Since this class is two hours a day once every other week the committee that has been established last weekend will set up other activities. In addition, for your homework tonight, you will write an essay twelve inches in length about what you think of muggles. Turn it in, in two weeks. Class dismissed"

The bell hadn't even rung but no one was complaining, we would have thirty minutes before our next class we all left before the Professor changed his mind.

As I was descending the stairs, a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Granger.

"Hey Draco," she had a nervous look on her face as if she wanted to ask me something she didn't want the answer to.

"Hey Gr- Hermione, what's wrong?" I looked over her shoulder and saw Stella eyeing us I knew she already knew what Granger wanted. I tried to look as sincere as possible.

"Umm... I wanted to know if their was anything going on with you and Stella?" her words shocked me

I mean Stella and I were friends but that was all, wasn't it?

I looked at Stella to see her reaction but she was gone.

The look of confusion must have been written all over my face because then Hermione started rambling about how she had this feeling something was going on but didn't want to mention.

"Hermione nothings going on" yeah nothing, I hope. "Stella and I are friends. I mean I am allowed to have other friends who are girls beside you?"

That was it.

"Oh so you go and kiss Stella too? Since I'm just a friend." Where did this come from? "Do you kiss all your friends? I can't believe I trusted you...you despicable ...uh"

However, before I could respond she had run off in a wave of anger and tears.

Even though I wanted to find Stella, I knew I had to go after Granger and try to salvage this.

This whole task was becoming a bit too much dramatic for me.

After I went to check for Hermione in her usual haunts: the library, Hagrid's hut, the Gryffindor tower( I had to ask Ginny to go in there because if I did I knew I'd probably get jumped); and I couldn't find her I decided that I'd talk with her after dinner, but she never came.

And neither did Stella.

I wasn't worried, but I hope she's okay.

When I went back to the heads dorm Stella was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Hi" she said

"Hi, do you want to come in"

"Yeah, I've just been having a conversation with violet" I rolled my eyes, violet gave me the uber creeps

I said the password and after we entered, Stella said, "I think she has got the hotts for you"

"You didn't need to be an empath to know that" we both laughed nervously.

"So" she said as we both went to the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about what Hermione said today," I blurted out "I know that's why you came here and I think we should both just lay out our cards"

"I totally agree with you and Draco she's right I do have a smidge of a crush on you"

Umm wow I was not expecting that, I was more expecting she's a loon and off her rocker.

I mean I thought Stella was funny and attractive but I had business to take care of before anything happened

She sensed my tension, stood up and said clear and firmly

"But don't worry I respect yours and Hermione's relationship, so nothings going to happen" she then bent down and whispered "...yet"

She then kissed me lightly on me cheek and left.

As soon as she did, I heard something I had not noticed before Hermione's room door was ajar.

I got up and sprinted to it.

Hermione was on her armchair her hair was ruffled, eyes red and blotchy, and her face was red.

She still looked pretty.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hi" I smiled, as I got closer to her.

She got up and flung her arms around me "Draco I'm so sorry I don't know why I lost it. I usually don't act like that"

"Its okay but" I pulled away and looked at her

"Next time I tell you something you have got to believe me, understood?"

I looked at her as if I was putting the fear of god in her.

She nodded but that wasn't good enough for me "I need an answer, mi"

"Okay" she said meekly

"I mean if we are going to be a couple..." she pulled away and looked, well, flabbergasted

"A what?" she said breathlessly

"A couple, ya know boy friend and girl friend?" I said it as if I were talking to a six year old.

"Really?"

"Yes but no more jealousy"

The response was shocking.

Hermione pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me, but all I could think about was Stella and how she staged this whole thing

Like I said before the girl is an evil genius but enough about that,

Right now, I want to get back to this kiss.

I pulled her body closer to mine kissing harder and more passionately as her tongue swirled around my in a battle, I pulled my hand up her shirt and started fondling her breast she moaned and I pulled away.

Always leave them wanting more.

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed her cheeks were flushed, lips bruised, and her breathing was heavy.

All I wanted to do was shag her right immediately, but I had to calm down that'll happen in do time

"I think its time to go to bed," I said breathlessly. I let go of her back and walked away not waiting for an answer.

I had too many questions in my mind.

"Draco" she said as I was about to walk out her room door "I'm sorry"

I shrugged "it's all right, now go to bed" I blew her a kiss closed the door and left the head dormitory.

I was going to get my answers from Stella.

(A/N: Please Review the next three chaps will be up by Friday {8/13/04} or Saturday {8/14/04} and I have a new story, Draco and Hermione of course, called wizard witness protection program. Its gonna be action/adventure, comedy, romance, and any other genre I can think of)


	15. Fool Proof

**Fool Proof**

Stella's POV

Draco hadn't even fully climbed out of the portrait whole when he noticed me leaning against the wall.

Waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," I smirked at him "I thought you would have noticed her in there"

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but forming words seem very difficult now for him.

Guess I'm going to have to do all the work, _typical._

I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the entrance. I felt Hermione wanting to leave and go to Gryffindor tower, no doubt to see Ginny.

When we got around the opposite corner, I started talking.

"Yes I knew she was in there, and I planned it out"

"So you didn't mean any of it?" he finally said. I felt the anger in confusion radiating off him.

It made this even more fun.

I let go of his hand as we entered an empty classroom.

"Draco you're a really cool guy and I like hanging out with you but truth be told you are not my type," I said as I looked into his eyes. It took all my strength not to laugh at the look on his face.

He must not be turned down much, oh well.

Truth is told Draco was exactly my type handsome, confident, and rich (which is a very important factor) but there is one thing he is that I can't stand: a pure blood wizard.

I am a witch, of course, but I am not pure blood. The reason I'm really here is because of those pure blooded bastards.

I looked at my watch "hey I have to go meet Ron" I felt him flinch. This is way too much fun "but we can talk later"

I walked out the door with bounce in my step.

I knew the fact that I was pushing Draco away was going to make him come after me more, that boy just doesn't know how to back down from a challenge.

The wheels were finally in motion the game had begun.

I went up to astronomy tower; Ron had asked me to be there about five minutes ago, but whatever.

"Where were you I was worried sick?" he said before I even got to the last step.

I went over to him drew my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss.

I bit his lower lip asking for access into his mouth while his tongue massaged mine, lovingly.

My hands then found their way up his shirt and I was tracing patterns along his back with my nails.

I felt him squirm and pull me in closer.

The best ting about being an empath is that you know a persons weak spots physically, mentally, and best of all sexually; it's like the opposite sexes body screams out when it's horny.

His hands were snaking up my shirt and around my breast, oh my god this has to stop now or I might have sex with him right now.

I pulled away abruptly, Ron looked at me a little confused and hurt "did I do something wrong?"

I giggled and kissed him on the nose "no, silly I was just apologizing for being late" I sat down on the stone roof and motioned for Ron to sit with me.

He sat behind me with his legs wrapped around mine, his chin resting in the crock of my neck, and his arms holding and cradling me.

He then sighed, "I think I could stay like this for hours" he said and then bent down and started kissing my neck.

I let out a small moan as he started kissing my shoulder.

How is it that he knows how to do that? It drives me crazy.

In one quick move, I turned around pushed him on his back and started straddling him, I slid down a little so that I was at his knees and pulled down zipper of his pants.

When I shimmed down his pants a little I saw that Ron was definitely excited.

I smile mischievously at him, time for a little fun.

**_((THIS IS WHERE THE RATED R COMES INTO PLAY))_**

I put my hand in the opening of his black cotton boxers and heard him groan as I grabbed his hard member.

Tightly I put my fingers around it and started pumping then I leaned my head down and licked the entire shaft, he let out a slight whimper and sat up.

"I don't think we should do this now," he looked in my eyes with general concern.

"I understand," I got off of him and stood up, "I was going to fast"

He stood up pulled up his pants and walked over to me "no I want to I really do it's just..." he trailed off but I knew what he was going to say.

"Don't worry about it we'll have plenty of time okay" I said as I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down from the astronomy tower, when we got to the base and I was about to leave to go to slytherin common room, when Ron tugged on my arm

"You don't want to come back to the common room with me?" he asked as he eyed me with a pout.

How could I say no? but...

"I'll get in trouble"

"No ones going to tell and we can talk I mean we hardly know anything about each other"

I really wanted to go with Ron but if I did I knew nothing would happen and whats this about wanting to talk; guys don't talk they fuck.

I smiled "okay but what about my brother, I know he's a sixth year but he'll see me and think something's up"

I could actually see the wheels turning in Ron's head. He was so cute when he thought seriously.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak I'll ask him for it and sneak you under there, I've done it before" I eyed him curiously "I mean Harry's done it before, not me love" he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay," I answered.

"Okay" he brightened up and pulled me toward the Gryffindor common room.


	16. Stay

**Stay**

"Harry" I said to my best friend as soon as I spotted him in the common room, he looked like hell, "hey whats wrong, mate?"

He glanced up at me then looked back at the ground "nothing"

If you say so "hey I need to borrow your invisibility cloak"

"Why?"

"Stella's staying in my bed tonight"

He gave at me a questionable look "are you to going to…ya know"

I shrugged "probably not, you know if I do Ginny will be able too and I can't deal with wondering if she is or isn't. The fact that she is dating that git Blaise is the only thing stopping me. So what about that cloak?" I asked.

Why is it taking him so long to answer its usually yes in a heartbeat?

"Well…I don't know Ron. It's just-"

"Its what… I mean in the past you'd let me? Whats the big deal now"

He sighed, "Okay fine," he answered in an exasperated tone, "you know where it is"

What is Harry's problem he's been acting more and more depressed everyday.

I put my hand on his shoulder "you need yourself a girl mate."

I then took off towards the seventh year dormitory and got the cloak sprinted back outside the common room and around the corner where Stella was.

But I stopped abruptly when I heard her arguing with someone.

"What are you doing?" asked a male voice.

"I told you the fact that she doesn't like you now isn't my fault and there's nothing I can do about it"

"But she never wanted me. She wanted Blaise the whole time."

Wait are they talking about Ginny?

"Get a grip you're acting like a loser.Listen to me Stuart, do you like this girl?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, and is she worth all this trouble?"

"Well, I thought she was, but you know."

"Well, she is or she isn't. See first of all, Blaise is not half the man you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Now if you would please leave I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business little brother, shoo, and don't hide. You know I'll know you're there."

I heard the other person sigh, and walk in the opposite direction. I didn't want Stella to know I had been listening so I stayed for a little bit, trying to sort through my thoughts.

Then Stella came around the corner eyeing me with suspicion "were you spying on me and my brother?" she asked.

Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

"I...I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened and then when I heard about you talking with Blaise I got sort of worried." I said very quickly. I bent my head down "sorry"

To my surprise, she smiled "it's okay. I was actually going to ask you if you could help break up Blaise and your sister"

"I can't do that Ginny would hate me"

"Hear me out Ron, you hate Blaise, you want to know your sister is safe when your not around, and trust me my brother is a complete gentleman. He'll treat your sister with the up most respect"

"but what was all that nonsense about trouble he went through"

Stella looked shocked for a moment and then it dawned on me.

"you used me" I yelled "you used me to get my sister to date someone didn't you?"

I can't believe this shit. "Ron if you would just listen to me before you get even angrier"

"Why so you can lie to me some more?"

"No, dammit Ron just listen" something pushed me into a wall "about a week ago my brother had asked your sister out and she told him no because the charm your mother had placed on you two. They then decided to think of someone for you to date but your sister kept saying no because she thought you were still in love with Hermione. Then my brother brought up me, he said I would be your type. And at first I said no because it was only for their personal gain but to tell you the truth the more I got to know about you the more I found out how much more I do like you." She started to cry "Ron I'm sorry I never meant for it to turn out this way"

"Why because you got caught?" I snapped at her instantly regretting it.

Stella looked at me shocked at what I had just said, to tell you the truth I was a little shocked too.

"I'm just going to go back to my dorm," she said as she wiped away some tears and walked past me.

Merlin why do I have to be such an arsehole, I didn't want to make her cry.

I ran after her "look I'm sorry, I over reacted. And you are right I would love to break up Blaise and my sister, but how?"

She smiled and turned to face me "we'll work something out"

"Do you still want to come back to my room?"

Please please please.

She grabbed my hand "okay"

I put the cloak over her and went back to the common room "muitnep" the fat lady's portrait swung open and we step in the common room.

Ginny and Hermione were over by the fireplace whispering excitedly, Seamus and Dean was finishing up some school work, and a few students had decided to play exploding snap.

I led her up to the boy's dormitory, when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Hermione.

She ran up towards me "hey Ron, where have you been I've wanted to talk to you"

"Well I've been with Stella" Hermione scoffed "but I'm really tired now so can we talk later"

She nodded "yeah sure no problem, have a nice night Ron"

Then she leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I stared at her retreating form, then I felt Stella nudge me in the side.

"Come on" she whispered.

We walked into the seventh year dorm, where Neville and Harry were the only ones sleeping.

I lead Stella to my bed drew back the curtains, then she climbed on top of the bed and I went back to my trunk to get her a t-shirt. I came inside the curtains and saw Stella with only her skirt and bra on,

"Sorry" I whispered as I handed her the shirt.

I was glad it was dark, first Stella couldn't see me ogling at her body and secondly I was sure my face looked like my hair.

She took the shirt and put it on, then took off her skirt and put her clothes at the end of the bed. I sat on the bed, closed the curtains and said a silencing spell.

Maybe I might not get lucky but just used it as a precaution.

"Are you going to sleep in you robes?" she said as she pointed at me

"No… I…. uh" I stammered. Stella came towards me and unclasped my robe, then proceeded to unbutton my shirt as I pulled of my pants.

I put my clothes at the end of the bed next to hers.

"That's better," she said as she sat on my lap and started kissing me.

Man, I love kissing her, Stella has the best lips for kissing they are soft and heart shaped.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. My hands found their way to her bra and I unclasped it.

She pulled away, and she was breathing heavily "I really love kissing you but we should go to sleep before this leads up to something we're both not ready for"

I nodded trying to breathe normally and removed my hand and her bra, "I believe this is yours" I waved her bra and her face and she snatched it out of my hand.

"Thank you"

We lay down and snuggled in each other's arms, as I wrapped my arm around her waist and entwined my fingers in hers.

As I drifted off to sleep I knew that I would kill anyone who tried to take Stella away from me.


	17. The Domino Effect

**The Domino Effect**

i don't own Harry Potter

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_  
October 17_

_A few weeks had passed since Hermione and I had officially become a couple and not that I'm complaining but Stella's plan is working a little too well. Its like she had this planned before we did, but that's not possible she just moved here from America. She just met us._

I closed my journal and sealed it. Then I got dressed in my school robes to go to class.

_**Knock knock**_

"Who is it?" I yelled from my bureau as I looked for my eagle quill.

"It's me Blaise…I need to talk to you, now"

The urgency in his voice made me realize he was serious, and the fact that he had gotten up so early was freaking me out.

I opened the door and Blaise pushed past me his head low as if he had a slump in his neck.

"Why of course you can come in Blaise," I said bowing to the empty doorway.

I heard him snarl as I closed and locked the door.

"She dumped me," he shrieked as he clasped his hands over his face

"Who?..Weasllette?" I asked in a tone of disbelief.

There is no way do my eyes deceive me is Blaise….crying.

"Don't you dare call her that," he said as he stood up, "you have no right"

"Whoa, Blaze maybe you should calm down. Are you all right?" I turned around as I yelled "Wait of course your not you're sniveling like some coward over some red headed tramp"

Before I could even recognize another thought, Blaise was on top of me slamming my head into the wall

"Don't you dare call her that he fucking evil selfish manipulating piece of shit" he kept pounding my head into the wall then everything went black.


	18. Secrecy

**Secercy**

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

When I awoke, groaning because the damn curtains where open in my dorm.

"I think he's coming to" whose is that. Wait is that Hermione. Why is she in my room? I'm not wearing my boxers? Who is she talking to?

Who in the bloody hell opened my curtains?

All of a sudden, my brain started to pound. Damn thinking isn't a good idea right now.

I opened my right eye even more and noticed I was not in my room but in the infirmary.

"What am I in here for?" I whispered as I tried to sit up and greeted by light-headedness.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Sitting up isn't the best thing for now," she said as she stood up before me.

"_Don't touch me you mudblood"_ I said lowly.

"What was that Draco?" Hermione asked I could hear her voice trembling.

I wanted to yell it loudly. That she was a mudblood whore and her fucking cunt of a friend Ginny ruined Blaise.

Then all of a sudden, an anger rose in me and I was more determined to breakup the trio.

"Nothing mione, just mumbling" I said and smiled a little. "So" I said as I looked around and saw fellow Slytherins around the bed "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" I looked around as Stella sat smirking at me…

What was so damn funny?

"You don't remember Draco?" Hermione asked softly

"The last thing I remember was Blaise, he was upset about…" I paused and looked around the room. If Blaise was the reason, I was in her it was because Ginny had broken his heart. She had completely driven him crazy." Wait, where is Blaise?"

"He's gone Draco," whispered Hermione softly "he attacked you and left no one knows where," she looked down, "when I found you" her voice cracked and I felt myself wanting to vomit. This has to stop now.

"Could everyone leave now?" I demanded. As everyone was rising, from there seats I looked over at Stella and saw she had not moved an inch. She actually had the audacity to have that smirk still plastered on her face.

I looked over and saw that Hermione hadn't left either, "I also need you to leave too I'm sure there is much you want to talk about but not now…okay?"

"yeah sure" she smiled and then looked over at Stella, I saw nothing but absolute anger in her gaze, "he asked everyone to leave ya know?"

"I need to talk to Stella" I said before she could bitch at her anymore "I need to talk to someone about Blaise…another slytherin"

Hermione looked hurt, as if I could care. All I wanted to do was be alone with Stella.

"Well I should be here as head girl…"

"Mione this is a Slytherin issue and as such will be handled with the Slytherins and in any matter Blaise is my best friend and I don't think he intentionally meant me harm. Now please let me talk to Stella…alone"

She glared at me, when I tried to be a gentleman and spare her feelings. That's grateful for you.

As soon as she got to the door and slammed it shut, Stella was out of her seat and was sitting on my bed right next to my lap.

"What the hell happened? Blaise attacked me didn't he?"

She nodded her head and the anger in me rose.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her as I grabbed her wrist.

"Nothing" she still had that smirk on her face and jerked her hand from mine "The little can of worms have taken on a life of their own, and I rather like it"

I must be losing my mind "you like this?" I pointed to my hurting skull "he nearly banged my brains out and your smiling like some floo high retard. This is my plan and its going to go MY way. So change it now"

"No. everything stays as it is" she giggled a bit looked at my head and smiled even broader.

Wait a second…

"You made Blaise attack me didn't you?"

Stella pouted a bit "I did no such thing…that kid was a loose cannon. He got rejected and couldn't take it" she looked up at the ceiling "Stuart, stop spying"

I looked up and saw Stuart on the ceiling looking at the down at us.

"What the hell?" I yelled

He back flipped off the ceiling and on the floor.

"What's he talking about? Who attacked him?"

"Blaise"

He shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What kind of spell did you use to do that?"

He scoffed "I didn't use a spell"

"A charm" this was really getting annoying.

"Nope"

"Then how?"

"Magic" Stella laughed Stuart looked at his sister and just shook his head a bit.

"Well that's obvious but there is something very odd about the both of you" I looked at Stella her eyes seemed to be reading my mind then she smirked.

"Not occlumency Draco, my talents go beyond that. But you don't need to worry about how far…at least not yet."

Stuart looked at his sister shocked but he kept his mouth closed and seemed to shut down his mind. It was apparent who had the upper hand in this family. Stella's powers were obviously stronger so it seemed Stuart never pushed her.

Until I figured out what they were exactly I had a feeling I shouldn't either.


End file.
